A speaker grille construction involving a pierced metal panel has been heretofore described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,698 issued to the assignee of the present patent application on Dec. 4, 1990 for a "Speaker Cover Grille Installation."
As described in that patent, an expanded or perforated pierced metal cover panel has aesthetic appeal over plastic or cloth cover material and allows better sound transmission.
However, since the pierced metal cover must be constructed of mild sheet steel, conventional installation required either separate fasteners or solid spring steel tabs, or a plastic frame, substantially increasing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,698 describes an advantageous integral tab geometry formed into the pierced metal material itself which allows snap fitting of the cover to a trim panel without the use of spring steel tabs or separate fasteners.
The object of the present invention is to provide another form of the snap-fitted cover edge shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,698 which will provide a secure snap fitting assembly of the cover to the inner periphery of a trim panel defining the speaker opening.